


The Pet Shop

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…llo?” he spoke into the receiver, his voice raspy.</p><p>‘He’s gone!’ came Bokuto’s panicked reply, his voice half an octave higher than usual.</p><p>“Wha…?” Kuroo sat up and rubbed one of his eyes.  “Who?”</p><p>‘Akaashi!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first two-parter in this series. I was trying to keep them all one-shots, but this one was getting really long, so...  
> Please enjoy the first installment!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan!  
> (Just a friendly reminder that all of the characters are in their twenties)

Kuroo awoke to the ringing of his cellphone.  An American rock opera song from the eighties signaled that it was Bokuto who was calling him.  He opened one bleary eye and reached toward his nightstand, knocking over a box of tissues and one of his textbooks in his attempt to grab his phone.

When he finally had it in his grasp, he pulled it toward him, swiping to answer, and brought it to his ear.

“…llo?” he spoke into the receiver, his voice raspy.

 _‘He’s gone!’_ came Bokuto’s panicked reply, his voice half an octave higher than usual.

“Wha…?” Kuroo sat up and rubbed one of his eyes.  “Who?”

_‘Akaashi!’_

Kuroo looked beside him to find Kenma’s spot empty.  But when he glanced toward their bedroom window, he spotted the cat hybrid sitting on a chair beside it, staring up at the moon.  He turned toward Kuroo, his ears drawn back and a concerned look on his face.

“I’m sure he just got up to use the bathr-”

 _‘Kuroo, he’s gone!’_ Bokuto’s voice cracked. _‘Shit, man. He’s gone!’_

“Calm down, calm down,” Kuroo placated, looking over at Kenma again.  The shorter man furrowed his brow and walked over to join him on the bed.  “Are you sure?”

 _‘Yes,’_ the other man sobbed. _‘I’m a heavy sleeper, ya know, but I thought I heard something and-'_ his voice broke and Kuroo heard him start to hyperventilate.

“Bo, it’s okay.” He sat up straighter. “Are you at home right now?”

 _‘Y-Yeah,’_ he replied shakily.

“Stay there. We’re coming over.” Kuroo waited for Bokuto’s affirmative response before he ended the call and sighed.  He turned toward Kenma, who was nearly in his lap.  “Akaashi’s-”

“Gone. I know.”

“You know?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Sensitive ears, remember?” Kenma pointed toward the top of his head.  “So, we’re heading there now?”

“Sorry, I just assumed.” Kuroo bit his lip. “You don’t have to go.”

“I want to,” the other man said. “Akaashi-san is an important friend.”

Kuroo felt something warm fill his chest and he smiled affectionately at Kenma.  Not too long ago, Kuroo had been his only friend.

“What are you smiling about?” Kenma asked, drawing his brows down.

“Nothing, it’s just-” Kuroo chuckled. “I’d be jealous if you weren’t so damn cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

Every time.

 

When they arrived at Bokuto’s apartment, it was nearly dawn.  He didn’t live far away, but the trains weren’t running yet and they had to walk.

Kuroo barely knocked on the door once before Bokuto pulled it open, his face completely white and his hands shaking.

“You came,” he said, golden eyes wide and searching, checking behind them to see if maybe they’d found Akaashi on the way.

“Of course we did,” Kuroo replied with a smile, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder.  “Now, tell us what happened.”

Bokuto tried three times to make them tea, first spilling the water on the floor and then knocking the leaves off the counter.  Finally, after he tried putting the electric tea kettle into the microwave, Kenma took over.

Kuroo patted the empty space beside him on the couch and Bokuto took a seat.  The shorter man slipped his fingers into his hair, gripping at the gray and white strands.  Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder again, giving it a light squeeze.

“Just start from the beginning.”

Bokuto took a deep breath and then let it out.

“Okay.” He swallowed. “Akaashi and I went to sleep like normal and then, I heard something, like, maybe the door slamming?”  He bit his lower lip. “And then he was gone. He…” Bokuto’s face crumpled again. “He’s...he's been owlnapped!”

“Did you try calling him?” Kuroo offered.

“Yes, but it won’t connect,” he bawled. “I think his phone is turned off.”

“Bokuto,” Kenma began as he walked into the room with three mugs of tea.  “Was Akaashi-san acting differently last night?” he asked, setting the cups in front of the other men before taking a seat in the armchair across from them.

“Differently?” The older man cocked his head to the side.

“Did he seem distant or tense?” Kenma took a sip of his tea and grimaced, placing his mug on the coffee table.  “Maybe he seemed distracted?”

“No, he.” Bokuto paused. “I mean, I don’t think so…” he trailed off.

Kuroo watched as Kenma looked around, his sharp eyes taking everything in.

“What are you thinking, Kitten?” he asked, already having an idea.

“I don’t think Akaashi was taken.” He turned toward them again.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto knit his brows together.  “Of course he was! He’s gone!”

“Yes, he’s gone, but I believe he went willingly,” Kenma clarified.

“You mean…he ran away?” Bokuto brought a hand to his chest, gripping the front of his shirt as his face twisted in pain. “No…he…we were happy…” He turned toward Kuroo.  “Right?”

“Yeah, man, of course.” Kuroo glanced at Kenma and then brought his attention back to his oldest friend.  “It was obvious how much he loved you.”  He gave a reassuring smile.  “Kenma was just thinking out loud.”

“There’s no sign of forced entry or evidence of a struggle,” Kenma said, making them both look his way.  “Whoever came for him, it was someone he was expecting.”

Sometimes Kuroo forgot just how observant Kenma was.  With his keen eyes and heightened senses.  But, even so, he should have been able to read the room.  That was not the news Bokuto wanted to hear.

“You’re wrong!” Bokuto stood up, a hand still clenched over his heart. “Akaashi loves me. He’d never just leave. It’s a mistake!”

“Bokuto-”

“Stop it!” He put his hands over his ears and crouched down, rocking back and forth on his heels, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Aka…ashi…” he sobbed, biting his lower lip so hard that it started to bleed.

“Bo, hey, calm down.” Kuroo was at his side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on the other man’s back. “It’s okay. I’m sure he’ll be back.”

“N-No…” Bokuto hiccuped. “Kenma’s right.” He swallowed and looked up, tears streaming down his face. “He left me…”

“Bokuto, stop,” Kenma said in an authoritative tone.

Both men turned toward him, eyes wide.

“I didn’t say Akaashi left you because he stopped loving you or anything like that.” He sighed. “I think perhaps he was taken, but by someone he knew. Perhaps someone from his life before.”

Kuroo thought back to when he’d found Akaashi, broken and bleeding in the middle of the street, unable to get up as the rain fell down on him in sheets.  He was running from something.  Or someone.

Maybe that person had finally caught up to him.

“S-So…w-what do w-we do?” Bokuto sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“We’ll wait until a more decent hour and then we’ll go down to the police station and report Akaashi as a missing person,” Kenma said. “After that, we’ll start looking for him ourselves.”

Kuroo watched as Bokuto visibly relaxed, falling back onto his butt, his head rolling back and hitting the couch cushions with a thud.

Kenma truly was amazing sometimes.  No.  All the time.  But especially in situations like this.

They helped Bokuto back toward his bed, Kenma insisting that he get some rest or he’d be ‘of no use to them’ while they searched for Akaashi.  After a few drowsy claims that he wasn't tired, Bokuto nodded off, snoring softly as Kuroo closed the door behind them.

“Well, not exactly how I’d planned on spending my day off, but…” Kuroo chuckled and then frowned when he saw Kenma staring straight ahead.  “What is it?”

“Akaashi might be in trouble.”

“ _Might_ is a bit of an understatement.” Kuroo thought again of the owl hybrid's bleeding back, his left wing mangled and nearly torn off.  “But you said he didn’t put up a fight?”

“It appears that way.” Kenma glanced around the room.  “I just hope we find him in time.”

Kuroo walked up and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pressing his face into his hair and nuzzling one of his fuzzy ears.

“Me, too.”

 

They were inside the police station the moment it opened, Bokuto nearly knocking over the man who’d unlocked the doors.  He went straight to the counter and slapped his hand on the polished wooden surface.

“I’d like to report a missing person.”

The person behind the desk looked up at him with eyebrows raised, but then pushed up his glasses, jiggling his mouse to wake up his computer.

“Name?”

“Uh, mine or his?” Bokuto asked, furrowing his brow.  Kuroo and Kenma had just caught up to him, deciding that running inside a police station probably wasn’t the best idea, no matter how worried they were about their friend.

“The missing party’s.”

“Oh, right.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Akaashi Keiji.”

“And I’ll need your ID.” The man glanced back up at him and Bokuto fished his license out of his pocket, handing it over.  “How old is he?”

“Twenty-two.” Bokuto paused. “I think.”

“Okay…” The man continued typing. “Can you describe him?”

“Well, he’s about, uh,” he brought a hand up to his temple, “this tall and he has sort of messy dark hair and these eyes, just,” he hummed appreciatively. “They’re dark gray, but when the light hits them just right, they sparkle, and-and, he has the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen.”

“Mhm.” The man looked up at him over his glasses. “Do you have a picture, perhaps?”

“Oh, yeah!” Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

Kuroo and Kenma peered over his shoulder as he searched for a good picture.

“Dude, do you have any of him when he’s awake?” Kuroo asked, noting the amazing amount of sleeping Akaashi photos.

“Oops, wrong folder.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head and backed out.  His screen illuminated, showing several albums, each with a picture of Akaashi as the cover. “Now, which one…”

“What about that one?” Kenma pointed to the third folder down.

“Um…” The other man’s face flushed.  “Not that one.”

Kuroo smirked and elbowed him.

“Bo, you sly dog, you.”

“Hey! Those were _his_ idea!”

“The photo, Sir?” The man behind the desk was getting impatient.

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Bokuto quickly found one of Akaashi smiling, the sun setting behind him.

“Please send it to this e-mail.” The man set a card on the desk and Bokuto did as he was told.  “How long has he been missing?”

“About, uh,” he counted on his fingers. “Four and a half hours.”

“I see.” He continued typing.  “Are there any other defining characteristics?” he asked. “Other than his sparkling eyes and beautiful smile?” he added in a deadpan.

Bokuto thought for a moment.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” He laughed. “He has these gorgeous owl wings.” He held his arms out and flapped them twice. “They’re about as wide as the doorway and-”

“Sir.” The man stopped typing and looked up at him.  “I’m terribly sorry, but the missing persons report is for missing people, not lost pets.”

Kuroo raised his brows and Kenma did the same.

“But…” Bokuto blinked. “But Akaashi is-”

“A hybrid, right?” The man shook his head. “Sorry to waste your time, but we don’t have the resources to send our good men out every time some rich kid loses his plaything.”

“Hey-” Kuroo began, stepping forward, but Kenma put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“I see…” Bokuto looked down.  The man handed his ID back to him and he took it, slipping it into his pocket.  “Thank you for your time.”

He was quiet the entire walk out of the station and for a few blocks more.  Kenma nudged Kuroo and the taller man cleared his throat.

“So, you took that-”

Bokuto let out a guttural shout and slammed his fist into the side of a nearby building.

“…well,” Kuroo finished, blinking.  He looked at Bokuto’s hand, which had left a bloody stain on the brick.  “Does that hurt?”

“No.” But, judging by the way he winced, Kuroo was sure it hurt like a bitch.

“Punching walls won’t solve anything,” Kenma said. “Let’s go get that patched up and make sure you haven’t broken anything, and then we’ll move on to Plan B.”

 

The clinic wasn’t far from the police station.  Kuroo stayed with Bokuto while they x-rayed his hand and bandaged it up.  Thankfully, nothing was broken and he didn’t need any stitches

When they returned to the waiting room, he spotted Kenma speaking to one of the nurses.  The other man leaned close and whispered something in the cat hybrid's ear before a doctor walked by and he jumped, scurrying back over to his desk.

“What was that about?” Kuroo asked, glancing over at the nurse, whose cheeks were still bright pink.

“I have a lead,” Kenma replied.

“He knows where Akaashi is?!” Bokuto gasped, golden eyes unbelievably wide.

“No.”

Bokuto deflated.

“But he knows someone who might.”

Kenma didn’t explain any more than that.  He just asked them to follow him.  As they walked, making turn after turn, Kuroo wondered just when Kenma had gotten so good at speaking to people he didn’t know.  He rarely left the apartment and yet, here he was, questioning nurses about their missing friend like some private investigator from a movie.

He was about to ask Kenma if he’d recently started playing one of those Whodunit games, when they came to a sudden stop.  Kuroo glanced up at the building.  It looked pretty normal, unassuming, not like the hideout of some owlnapping fiend.  But looks could be deceiving.

Kenma knocked on the door and a large man answered.  He was human.  He looked them up and down, eyes hovering over Bokuto’s bandaged hand for a moment.

“State your business.”

“We’re here to see Yaku-san,” Kenma said, again surprising Kuroo with his lack of shyness.  A little tremor of excitement ran up his spine at the idea of this no-nonsense, take-charge Kenma, but he’d have to revisit that later. Right now they were here for Akaashi.

“You got an appointment?” The large man folded his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles.

“No. Yaku-san is not expecting us.” Kenma took a deep breath and lowered his hood, revealing his cat ears.  “I was just hoping to ask a few questions.”

“You a stray?” he asked and Kenma visibly flinched, but didn’t reply.  The man obviously took that as a ‘yes.’  “What about these two?” He turned his head toward Kuroo and Bokuto, his thick neck cracking in the process.

“They have _business_ with Yaku-san.”

The man gave them another once-over, shaking his head as he chuckled.

“Barely ten in the morning…” But he stepped to the side and let them in.  “Straight down the hallway.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and Kenma bowed, thanking him.

Kuroo waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.

“What was all that?” he whispered, glancing back over his shoulder as the door to the outside closed.  It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low light.

“I wasn’t sure what else to say,” Kenma said, shrugging his shoulders.  “I’ve never been to a brothel before.”

“A brothel!” Kuroo shouted and was immediately hushed by Kenma. “A brothel?” he asked again, this time in a harsh whisper.

“Is Akaashi here?” Bokuto asked, lip quivering and eyes frantic.

“I don’t believe so, but the nurse at the clinic said Yaku-san does a lot of business and might know if someone was looking for an owl hybrid.” They came to the end of the hallway and turned left – the only option – continuing down, past the surprisingly ornate mahogany runner and the dark, rose-patterned wallpaper.

“Kenma…you’re amazing. Do you know that?” Kuroo just gaped in awe.  Kenma, his shy little Kenma, really was something.  He was more than amazing.  Honestly, he couldn’t even think of a word to describe how unbelievably blown away he was by him at that moment.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to.  They’d arrived.

A young man was standing outside of a door at the end of the hallway.  He was a cat hybrid with short cropped light brown hair and caramel-colored eyes.  He wore an oversized red kimono, the obi hanging loosely on his narrow hips and the collar open wide, revealing the creamy skin of his shoulders and the soft protrusions of his collarbones.  He held a long pipe in his hand, but it was obviously not lit.  Kuroo wasn’t even sure if the boy was old enough to smoke.

“Excuse me.” Kenma bowed, getting his attention.  “We’re looking for the Madam.”

“You’re looking at him.” He turned so he was resting his shoulder against the wall, toying with the pipe in his hands.

“Okay, Kid, I get it.” Kuroo stepped forward, frowning down at him. “Real funny. Now, where’s Yaku-san?”

“I told you.” He pushed himself off of the wall and glared up at Kuroo, his light brown ears folded back against his head.  “You’re looking at him.”

“But you’re so…” Bokuto began and then stopped when Yaku shifted his glare in his direction.

“So...what?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Please excuse them, Yaku-san.” Kenma bowed low. “They meant no offense.”

“I’m sure.” He sniffed and faced Kenma. “So, what business do you have with me? Buying?” He side-eyed Kuroo and Bokuto. “Or,” he looked Kenma up and down, “Selling?”

“A friend of ours has gone missing.”

“Ah.” Yaku sighed. “And you think he came here?”

“Possibly,” Kenma said and Kuroo heard Bokuto whimper beside him. “But we think the man or men who took him may frequent your establishment.”

“Oh?” The shorter man raised a delicate eyebrow.

“Our friend is an owl hybrid who has no papers,” he explained.

“But he’s a good man!” Bokuto blurted out. “He wouldn’t…um…”

“Your friends are noisy.” Yaku folded lithe arms over his small chest. “So, you think he’s been kidnapped?”

“He was running away from someone when we found him,” Kuroo spoke up, unable to stay quiet anymore. “His previous owner might still be looking for him.”

“Listen, I’m not in the business of selling out my clients.” Yaku moved his hands to his hips.

“Please.” Bokuto pushed forward, presenting his phone.  On the screen was the picture of Akaashi, smiling softly.  “He might be in trouble or h-hurt.” His fingers gripped the phone tighter.  “If you know anything…” He bit his lip, looking down with sad eyes.

“There’s a man who comes in often looking for runaways and strays,” Yaku said and Bokuto snapped his head back up. He turned and called over his shoulder. “Lev!”

A second later, a tall, lanky cat hybrid with light gray hair and ears and striking green eyes came out of one of the doors.

“Yes, Yaku-san?” he answered in a sing-song voice, bending at the waist so his face was level with the shorter man’s.  He looked up at Kuroo and Bokuto.  “Customers? This early?”

“No.” Yaku sighed, pulling back a bit so he once again had his own personal space.

Lev’s gaze shifted over to Kenma, eyes immediately going to the ears on the top of his head.

“A new senpai?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Um, no…” Kenma held his hands up, looking away awkwardly.

“These men have a few questions about one of your regulars.” He gripped the front of his kimono and turned, sauntering toward his room, his light brown tail flicking from side to side.  “You know the one.”

“I…do?” Lev blinked in confusion.

“Their friend is missing.” Yaku looked over his shoulder at him. “An owl hybrid with no papers.”

Kuroo watched as the tall man’s youthful, smiling face sobered in understanding, his ears lowering and a hand coming up to cover the side of his neck.  It was then that Kuroo noticed the nasty bruises and bite-marks up the other side.

Yaku closed his door and they were left alone with Lev.

“You’re looking for The Pet Shop,” Lev said, voice barely above a whisper as his green eyes shifted from left to right. “But it might be too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as I was writing Yaku, I couldn't help but want to see him in his Madam outfit. I'm thinking I may need to commission that...
> 
> What's become of our precious Akaashi? Tune in next time to find out!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The conclusion~  
> Wow, this got long...
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan for putting up with me!  
> Please enjoy!!

Akaashi should have realized from the beginning that his previous owner’s staff wasn’t behind it.  There was no way that they’d still be looking for him after all this time.  The coroner would have determined that his master’s death had been a suicide and that would have been that.  And they wouldn’t have gone after a runaway out of the goodness of their hearts.

He was a broken, bloody mess when he ran from their house and into the storm.  Surely, they figured he’d died.  And even if he hadn’t, a hybrid without papers was as good as dead anyway.

No, they wouldn’t still be searching for him.

But there was always the chance that maybe, just maybe, they were.

And that little thought, planted deep within his mind, blossomed into paranoia.  A fear that, one day, there’d be a knock at the door and uniformed men would take him away.  He’d be charged with murder of the first degree and sentenced to death.

Hybrids accused of killing humans didn’t get trials.

And even if they knew he hadn’t really done it, getting rid of Akaashi was just the easy thing to do.

The _humane_ thing, they’d say.

Putting a homeless hybrid out of his misery.

But, despite all of his feelings of dread, that was _not_ the reason he was locked up at the moment.

He thought back to how he’d ended up where he was now.

A man had approached him while he was out shopping.  He liked to get the groceries and had started to learn to cook.  Anything to help out around the house.

The man said he knew his previous owner and what Akaashi had done.  And, to his credit, Akaashi was ready to ignore him.  To call his bluff and tell him to go ahead and get the police involved if he truly thought Akaashi was a danger to those around him.

But then he brought up Bokuto.

The man knew where they lived.  Where Bokuto worked.  He knew which train he took every morning and his favorite family restaurant on the corner.  He knew what he ordered.

That alone was enough to get Akaashi to come with him.  As long as Bokuto, the most important person in his life, was safe, that was all that mattered.

So, when Akaashi got the call at four in the morning, he quickly slipped out of bed, pressing a soft kiss to Bokuto’s brow before he walked out of the apartment.  His phone began to ring again as he reached the hall and, in his haste to answer it, he slammed the door behind him.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and answered, getting the location before being told to shut his phone off.

Now he was trapped, just like he’d been all those months ago.  Though this room was much larger than his room at his old master’s place.  Not that the size of the room mattered when he was locked in a cage.

It looked like a prop from some travelling carnival or circus, a cage on wheels, with faded peeling red, blue and orange paint that probably once looked quite impressive.  It wasn’t tall enough for him to stand up, so he could either crouch or sit, but neither was particularly comfortable.

There were three other cages just like his in the room.  Two were empty and the one closest to him was occupied.  A young dog hybrid with spiked brown hair sat huddled in its corner, his knees brought up to his chest as he rocked back and forth, whimpering.

He’d been brought in a few hours after Akaashi and hadn’t stopped crying since.

“Hey,” Akaashi whispered, leaning close to the bars.  Something caught his ankle and he nearly fell.  He’d forgotten about the shackles.  It was overkill, really.  He was already in a cage.  But, then again, they’d bound his wings, as well.  He moved forward again, careful not to pull against his chains.  “Hey,” he called.

The dog hybrid looked up, eyes red and nose running.

“Are you alright?”  Akaashi knew it was a stupid question.  Of course the younger man wasn’t alright.  Neither of them was.  They’d been taken from their homes and locked up like animals.  The brunet didn’t answer, his whole frame still shaking, so Akaashi tried something else.  “My name is Akaashi Keiji. What’s yours?”

“S-Sou,” he answered, lower lip quivering.  “Inuoka Sou.”

“Nice to meet you, Inuoka-kun.” He offered him a smile.  He was about to say something else, when he heard the loud, whining creak of a door.  Both he and Inuoka turned to see who entered.

“Hello, boys!” a pale man with greasy, limp hair greeted them.  He was not the man who had lured Akaashi there, but someone he hadn’t met before.  “How are we enjoying our accommodations?” He knocked on the bars of one of the empty cages with a chuckle. “Comfy?”

Akaashi watched as Inuoka curled back in on himself, his tail tucked firmly between his legs and his floppy ears drawn down.

“No answer?” The man cocked his head to the side. “Well, no matter.” He glided over to Akaashi's cage.  “My, you’re a pretty one, aren’t you?” But then his grin melted into a frown. “Too bad you’ve got those grotesque things sprouting out of your back.” He gestured toward his wings. “Damn shame…”

“What do you want with us?” Akaashi asked, ignoring the insult.  This man’s opinion meant little to him.

“So, it does speak.” He flashed his teeth.  “Figured you’d clammed up for the duration.” He grabbed a folding chair that had been leaning against the wall and took a seat.  “I’m in the business of acquisitions,” he explained, crossing one leg over the other.  “People want things and I acquire them,” he paused, “For a small fee, of course.”

“And someone wanted us?” Akaashi asked, eyes flicking over to Inuoka, who was still shivering.

“Oh, plenty of people will want a birdie as pretty as you, Feathers.” He stood up and walked closer to his cage, placing his hands on the bars.  “If they’re into that, of course.”  He smirked and then walked over toward Inuoka.  “You’re a little too scrawny and lanky for my usual buyers, but,” he took a deep breath, “I’m sure someone will take you home.”

Inuoka said something and Akaashi barely caught it, even with his heightened hearing.

“What’s that?” the man asked, drawing his brows down.

“I h-have a h-home,” the brunet repeated, a little louder.

The man pulled away and clasped his hands together, circling back over to his chair.

“Let me make one thing clear.” He gripped the back of the chair. “You’re ownerless, paperless strays.”

“But I belong-” Inuoka began, but the man cut him off.

“YOU BELONG TO ME!” he shouted, picking up the chair and throwing it at the brunet’s cage, rattling the bars.  Inuoka cowered, his chocolate brown eyes, which had gone impossibly wide, were now clenched tightly shut.

Akaashi felt bad for the dog hybrid.  If what he said was true, his family was looking for him.  Maybe he’d even been stolen.

“I’ve got some potential buyers coming around later this afternoon.” The man straightened up and smoothed his lank hair back, obviously recovering from his earlier bout of rage.  “I want you both to try your best to impress them.” He walked over and calmly picked up the chair, righting it before he walked back toward the door.  “Because.” He looked over his shoulder. “We don’t serve dinner here.”

With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.  Akaashi heard not one, but two locks shift into place.  He moved in his cage, his chains clinking together quietly.  He heard Inuoka’s quick breathing from the cage beside him.

Akaashi needed to calm him down.  He was going to end up hyperventilating and passing out.

“Inuoka-kun,” he began, leaning against the bars. “What’s your home like?”

It was a long shot.  Talking about the other’s family might make things worse, but he had to try.

“What?” The brunet looked up, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Akaashi took a breath.

“Your home,” he repeated. “You said you had one. What’s it like?”

“It’s…” Inuoka lowered his gaze, his eyes softening as a small smile graced his lips. “It’s wonderful.”

“Tell me about it.” Akaashi slipped his eyes closed, resting his forehead against the cool metal.

“There’s a little girl,” he said, voice soft. “She’s the sweetest thing, my Emiko.” He sniffled. “She picked me out, you know.”

Akaashi knew how he felt, having your heart in the palm of your owner’s hand.  Amelie had been his whole world when she was his.

“I was her b-birthd-day p-p-present.” Inuoka broke down into sobs, his shoulders shaking. “And now I’ll never see her again.”

“How did you end up here?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“We were out for a walk,” the brunet began. “She’s fourteen now, but she still takes me everywhere.” He gave a fond little smile at that.  “I was waiting outside of a shop while she tried on clothes with a friend, then everything…went dark.” He wiped his nose with his sleeve.  “When I woke up, I was here.”

So, their captor didn’t just hunt down runaways and strays.  Business must have been getting pretty bad if he’d resorted to snatching pets off of the street.

“What about you?” Inuoka asked.

“Hmm?” Akaashi looked back up at him.

“Have you got a home? A family?”

“A family…” Akaashi thought of Bokuto.  His warm smile, his spastic nature, his strong arms that held him tight and yet could gently cradle him.  Bokuto was his home.  Then Kuroo and Kenma flashed in his mind.  They were his friends.  His family.  “Yes,” he answered, feeling warmth fill his chest.

“What’s your owner’s name?” he asked.

Akaashi shook his head with a smile.

“Bokuto-san isn’t my owner.” He pictured the older man’s sleeping face, almost feeling the other’s arms around him.  “He’s my lover.”

“Isn’t that sweet?”

They both turned toward the sound of the voice.  Akaashi was surprised that he hadn’t heard their captor come back in.

“Don’t let me interrupt your conversation.” He went straight to Akaashi’s cage. “But, that last bit was intriguing.”  He leaned close and Akaashi could smell his breath, stale with a hint of spearmint covering it up.  “You got yourself a lover, huh?”

“Yes.” Akaashi pulled back, his chains scraping the wooden floor of his cage.

“Does he call himself that?” he asked, gripping the bars.

“He does.”

“Is that right?” The man barked out a laugh.  “A lover.” He snorted. “Found your soulmate, did ya?” But then he stopped laughing and smirked. “’Course, for that, don’cha need to have a soul?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened.  He’d grown so used to his new family, his new life, that he’d forgotten that there were humans like his old owner out there.  People who thought hybrids were nothing more than science experiments, soulless vessels created in a lab solely for humans to feel mightier than God.

He’d felt that way, too.  Thought he was nothing more than a mere plaything.

But then he met Bokuto and he realized he was capable of love. 

Bokuto…

“What’s wrong, Feathers?” The man cocked his head to the side. “Struck a nerve, did I?”

Akaashi opened his mouth, but didn’t get a chance to retort.  The door to the room opened loudly and another man popped his head in.  It was the very man who’d lured Akaashi there.  The man who’d threatened Bokuto.

He didn’t even realize he was shaking with anger, until his captor pointed it out.

“Calm down , Feathers.” He sneered. “Wouldn’t want you moulting on me, now.” He turned away and faced the other man.  “What is it? Brought me some more merchandise?”

“No.” The man stepped into the room.  He had long auburn hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a shirt with an expletive on it.  “Some guy’s here. Says he’s interested in the bird.” He gestured toward Akaashi with his chin.

“Already?” His captor raised his brows. “I thought he was coming this afternoon.”

“It’s not the same guy.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Said he heard about us from a friend. Been wantin’ an owl for a long time.” He rubbed his nose.  “Looks like he’s got cash.”

“My, my.” He turned back to face Akaashi. “Aren’t you popular?”

Akaashi pulled away, trying to get closer to the other side of his cage, but the shackle on his leg prevented him from doing so.

He didn’t want to meet this man.  He didn’t want to meet the man that was coming later.  He wanted to be home with Bokuto, snuggled up on their couch, watching a documentary on the migration patterns of the snowy owl.

“Bring him to the meet and greet room,” he said over his shoulder.  His subordinate nodded.

“Sure thing, Boss.” And then he was gone, the door shutting loudly behind him.

“Now.” He unlocked Akaashi’s cage. “Play nice and maybe you’ll get a new home.”

He said nothing as the man released him from his shackles.  He stepped down from the cage on shaky legs and followed after him.  He could run, but he had no idea where he was and his legs were sore from crouching.  His wings ached in their bindings, but he dared not complain.

“Here we are,” the older man said as they came up to a door with a keypad over the handle.  He punched in a code and Akaashi heard the electronic lock release.  He took a quick look around.  He was in some sort of old, abandoned building, judging by the dust and cobwebs.  They’d walked down a long hallway with a few doors on either side, some broken off of their hinges and some boarded up.

The room he was led into seemed the most secure.

Inside the room was one chair – obviously not for him – and another manacle.  Behind the chair stood a man, facing away from him, dressed in an expensive-looking pinstripe suit.  He was tall with dark hair.

“Here he is,” Akaashi’s captor said, shoving him forward. “Is he to your liking?”

The man turned and Akaashi sucked in a breath.  It was hard to tell at first, since his hair was slicked back, but the man before him was someone he knew very well.

“Ku-” he began and then thought better of it.   

The man continued, ignoring Akaashi’s slip-up.

“You won’t find an owl prettier than this one, Mr…?”

“Kuro…da.” Kuroo cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Kuroda.”

“Yes, Kuroda-san, he is the finest on the market, I assure you.”

“Why are his wings bound?” Kuroo asked, eyeing the leather straps pulled taut against Akaashi’s feathers.

“To ensure he doesn’t hurt himself or others,” the man insisted, pushing back some of his greasy hair.  “Now, will you be paying with cash or wire transfer?”

“I’d like some time with him first.” Kuroo walked forward and gripped Akaashi’s chin.  The owl played along and made a big show of flinching.  The taller man turned Akaashi’s head from side to side, getting a good look at him. “I have to make sure we’re...compatible.” He licked his lips and smirked at the salesman.

“Of course.” He bowed and walked backwards toward the door.  “Shall I restrain him for you?” He gestured toward the shackles in front of the chair.

“That won’t be necessary,” Kuroo answered.  “I don’t mind if they fight back a bit at first.” He bit his lower lip and Akaashi ruffled his feathers in an attempt to look frightened.

“In that case, I’ll give you two some…privacy.” He winked. “I’ll be right outside the door if you have any questions.”

“Thank you.” Kuroo nodded and the man shut the door, the electronic lock sliding back into place.  He released Akaashi’s chin and held his shoulders, looking him up and down for any injuries. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he assured him.  “How did you find me?”

“Bo called me this morning in a panic and, shit, I don’t have time to explain, but, long story short, Kenma is a genius.”

Akaashi raised his brows and blinked, but nodded.

“Anyway, let me get these bindings off.” Kuroo reached behind him and undid the clasps.  Akaashi unfurled his wings and stretched them out, hissing at the ache and the accompanying pins and needles as the feeling slowly came back to them.  He folded them back and let out a breath.  “Now, let’s get you out of here,” Kuroo said, looking up at the ceiling.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi began, catching his attention.  “I’m thankful that you came for me, but I’m afraid I can’t leave.”

“Sure you can.” Kuroo drew his brows down, looking confused.  He pointed up.  “One of these vents should lead right to-”

“No, you don’t understand.” Akaashi wanted so badly to go back with him, but he couldn’t.  If he left, they’d find him.  They’d find Bokuto.  They’d hurt him.  And, if that happened, he’d never forgive himself.  “It’s better for everyone if you leave me here.”

“Are you kidding?” He raised an eyebrow. “Bo was out of control without you.” He shook his head. “He punched a wall.”

“He…did?” Akaashi tried to picture it, his usually bubbly and excitable Bokuto, whose large hands could be so gentle, forming a fist and punching something.  It was hard to imagine.

“When we found out you were being kept here, he was all gung ho, ready to break down the door to get to you.” The taller man shook his head. “Kenma finally convinced him that I’d be a more believable rich guy.” He paused, gripping his lapels. “Looks good, right? It’s a rental.”

It did look good, but that wasn’t the point.

“Kuroo-san, please, you have to-” but Akaashi stopped when he heard clanging from above them.  Kuroo must have heard it, too, because he looked up, confusion written all over his features.  The noise got louder, the thumps drawing closer.  The sound of thin metal popping in and out of shape.

“What the hell?” Kuroo said and then gasped when the cover for the vent broke off and fell to the floor, a body following after it.  The person hit the ground with a thud, letting out a loud moan before he coughed.  The vents obviously hadn’t been cleaned in some time and there was a cloud of dust hanging in the air.

Akaashi closed his eyes and tried not to breathe in.  Then he heard something that made his heart stop.

“Bo, you were supposed to stay outside!” Kuroo wheezed, waving his hand in front of his face.

“I tried, but I started getting nervous that the plan wouldn’t work and I just wanted to see if Akaashi was okay and-”

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi stepped forward as the dust settled.  There, on the floor, was the love of his life.  His uniquely styled hair was a little askew and he was covered in dust, but he was just as handsome and wonderful as ever.

“Akaashi!” He jumped up, like he hadn’t just plummeted to the ground a second earlier, and ran over to him.  “Akaashi.” He wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight.  Too tight, but Akaashi didn’t mind.  It felt so good to be in his arms again.  He wanted to stay there forever.

But he couldn’t.

He pushed Bokuto away, trying to ignore the confusion and hurt in the other’s eyes.

“Bokuto-san, you have to go…” He urged, looking away.

“What? Why?” Bokuto held his arms out, his face pained.

Akaashi felt his heart clench at the sight.  But he was better off without him. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged and then the door opened.

“What’s going on in-” The salesman stared at the mess on the floor and the newest addition to the room.  “How did you get in here?”

“Boss, I heard a crash and-” The man who’d threatened Akaashi stepped in the room and then sneered.  “Bokuto Koutarou.”

“You know this man?” his boss asked, an eyebrow raised.

“He’s the bird’s keeper,” he paused, “Or, he was.”

“Is that so?” His look of anger was replaced by amusement. “Come to collect your pet, Bokuto-san?”

“We’re here to take Akaashi home!” Bokuto stepped in front of the owl, shielding him.

“Of course,” the man said, toying with some of his lanky hair. “He’s free to go.”

“He…is?” Bokuto straightened up, blinking in surprise.

“Yes.” The man stepped closer, holding out a hand. “Just show me his papers and I’ll be happy to send him home with his rightful owner.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto lowered his head.

“What? No proof of ownership?” His captor cocked his head to the side.  Bokuto remained silent.  “Well, since possession is nine-tenths of the law, I’m afraid he’s mine now.”

Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, but the shorter man shook it off.

“He’s not,” he said, voice low.

“Excuse me?” the man pushed some of his hair behind his ear. “What was that?”

“I said, he’s not!” Bokuto glared at him.  “He’s not yours!”

 “And I suppose, since you _found_ him, he’s yours then?” The man chuckled and his subordinate joined in.

“No.”

“No?”

“Akaashi doesn’t belong to anyone!” Bokuto clenched his fists at his sides.   “He belongs to himself!”

Akaashi felt pressure building in his chest and tears stinging his eyes.

“Bokuto-san…”

“Akaashi.” He turned toward him and cupped his cheek. “Don’t let them talk about you like you’re someone’s property.” He touched their foreheads together. “I’m just as much yours as you are mine, right?”

He didn’t know what to say.  Of course he belonged to Bokuto.  Not as a possession, but as a lover, an equal.

“This is all really heart-warming, but I think I’ve seen enough.” Akaashi’s captor rolled his eyes.  “The fact is, Feathers doesn’t have any papers and, since he was brought to me by my associate here.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the ponytailed man. “He’s my merchandise to sell.”

“You make a living off of selling people others have kidnapped?” Kuroo asked, probably realizing his cover was blown by now.

“Hey, I didn’t kidnap him.” The other man crossed his arms over his chest.  “He came willingly.” He turned toward Akaashi. “Isn’t that right?”

Bokuto looked back, facing Akaashi, his golden eyes searching his.

“It’s not true,” he whispered. “He’s lying.”

“I’m afraid not.” The salesman shook his head. “Now, if you’ll kindly leave, I won’t press charges for trespassing and property damage.”

“Why?” Bokuto asked, ignoring him. “ _Why_ , Akaashi?”

“Because they threatened you, Bokuto-san,” he admitted. “They knew everything about you, where you work, where we live.” He closed his eyes, tears escaping.  “I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Akaashi looked up, but his vision was blocked by a broad chest.  Strong arms wrapped tightly around him.  Bokuto was shaking, his fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt.

“Akaashi…” he sobbed.  “It’s my fault.”

He wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault.  It was Akaashi’s own.  For running away in the first place.  For thinking he could escape what he was.  But he never got the chance.

“Can we wrap this up?” his captor asked.

But then they heard another crash from somewhere else in the building.  The older man sighed and looked at his subordinate.

“Go see what that was, will you?”

The ponytailed man nodded and ran off.

“That was foolish,” Kuroo said, once the other was gone.

“Oh?” The boss asked.

“Now it’s three against one.”

 

It was all a blur after that.  Akaashi watched as Kuroo landed a punch to his captor’s jaw, the other man tumbling backwards, and then they were running.  Bokuto held his hand tightly in his as they made their way down the hallway, desperately trying to find an exit.

They rounded a corner, but Akaashi stopped, pulling his hand free.

“We can’t,” he said.

“Not that again.” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.  “I’m pretty sure they’re going to be targeting Bo either way, so let’s-”

“No, it’s not that,” Akaashi said, reaching forward and gripping Bokuto’s hand to reassure him. “They’re holding someone else here, too,” he explained. “A dog hybrid they stole from his family.”

“Shit.” Kuroo mussed his hair and let out a long sigh. “Okay.” He looked at Akaashi. “Let’s go get him.”

They reached the room in no time.  It wasn’t far and Akaashi remembered the way.  The lock on the door was easy enough to open from the outside.  After all, it wasn’t meant to keep people _out_.

Inuoka looked up when they came in, eyes wide in shock.

“Akaashi-san?” he asked and then eyed the humans, lowering his ears and cowering. “Who are you?”

“They’re my friends.”

“We’re here to bust you out, Kid,” Kuroo said, gripping the lock on the cage. “What the hell kind of operation is this guy running?” He took a quick glance at the weird, circus-style pens.

“Akaashi…you were being kept in one of these?” Bokuto asked, hands shaking.  Akaashi walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, lowering his head to press his face against his back.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san.”

“I-It’s not..” His shoulders shook.

“I can’t get the damn lock off,” Kuroo cursed and pulled at the rusty thing. “Where does he keep the keys?”

“You mean these?”

They all turned and saw the man standing in the doorway, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth and a hand held up, brandishing a set of keys.

“Lesson learned, huh, boys?” He smirked, pushing limp bangs from his eyes. “To win a fight, you have to make sure the opponent can’t get back up.”

Inuoka drew back into his cage and Akaashi felt something burning inside his chest.

He’d had enough.

He lifted his hand and held it out.

“What’s this?” the man asked, staring at him.

“Hand over the keys, please.”

“Akaashi…” Bokuto and Kuroo stared at him in awe.

“Are you kidding, Feathers?” He barked out a laugh. “You’ve got no leverage. In fact.” He stepped to the side and the man with the ponytail walked in, dragging someone behind him.  He threw his captive to the ground, the person’s hands restrained behind him, and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt back.

“Kenma!” Kuroo gasped and then growled. “Let him go.”

“Oh, Kuroda-san, was it?” the man asked Kuroo, still using his fake name. “This one yours?” He stepped forward and crouched beside him, moving some of Kenma’s long hair away from his face and stroking his cheek. “He’s pretty, too.”

“Don’t you _dare_ touch him!” Kuroo clenched his teeth.

“Found him loitering outside,” the ponytailed man said. “I think he was trying to sneak in. He knocked over a ladder.” That explained the crash.

“So, is this one a stray, too?” The man leaned closer, breathing against Kenma’s ear.  The cat hybrid shrunk away with a grimace.

Akaashi felt so helpless.  He came here to keep Bokuto safe, something that was no longer possible.  And now he’d dragged Kuroo and Kenma into it.

“Bet I’d get a pretty penny for a cat…”

“Aww, can’t I have him first?” the ponytailed man whined.

Kuroo was visibly shaking now.

“Stop right there!” yet another voice joined in.  Akaashi couldn’t stand it if someone else they knew had to suffer because of him.

“Yaku-san?” Kuroo dropped his shoulders when a short man with cat ears walked into the room.  He was wearing a loose-fitting red kimono and looked oddly out of place.  Another cat hybrid appeared behind him, their height difference almost comical.  His blue kimono was too short for his lanky frame and he had a goofy smile on his face.  But it was replaced with an almost terrifying glare when he saw Kenma restrained on the ground.

“I believe it’s time you let these boys go,” Yaku said.

“Pardon me if this comes across as rude.” The salesman stood up and got in the brunet’s face. “But why should I take orders from a whore?”

The tall man with gray hair lunged forward, but Yaku put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Easy, Lev,” he soothed, not looking away from the man.  “I suppose you don’t have to listen to me,” he continued. “But then, what would you do if photos of your subordinate participating in illegal activities were to get out?”  He flashed a picture, but Akaashi’s sharp eyes caught it.  It showed the ponytailed man in a very compromising position with the gray-haired cat hybrid.

“You think you can threaten me?” The man laughed. “I don’t give a shit about what he does.” He gestured toward the other man. “He might be on my payroll, but do you think there’s a paper trail?”

“Perhaps not.” Yaku pocketed the photo. “But what if the police were to find video surveillance footage of what you’ve been doing at my brothel?”

“You…” His eyes went wide. “That’s-”

“Illegal?” The brunet swished his long tail and smirked. “Now, it seems to me that there are quite a few people here who would be in a lot of trouble if the cops showed up, hmm?” He raised his arm and looked at a thin watch on the inside of his wrist. “Say, in the next minute and a half?”

“You called the cops?” Bokuto gasped.

“Shit. They ain’t worth it!” The ponytailed man ran off, pushing past Lev and heading for the exit.

“So, what’ll it be?” Yaku asked, folding his arms over his chest.

The salesman grit his teeth and then threw his keys down.  He cursed under his breath and ran off, Yaku sidestepping as he passed.

“You’re letting him get away!” Bokuto shouted.

“And the cops are on their way?” Kuroo asked, eyeing Kenma and then Akaashi.  Hybrids without papers weren't illegal, per se, but they’d definitely be brought in for questioning.

“Don’t be alarmed,” Yaku pulled a pipe out of his sleeve, pressing it to his lips, though it did not appear to be lit.  “The cops aren’t coming.”

“Yaku-san is great at bluffing!” Lev said, his goofy smile returning.

“Well, they’re not coming _here_ ,” Yaku corrected. "They got an anonymous tip accompanying a _very_ interesting DVD someone left on their front stoop."  He smirked.  “Yes, they’ll probably be at our good friend’s house very shortly.”

“You know where he lives?” Bokuto asked before Akaashi had a chance to.

“I’m very thorough,” the cat said, bringing the pipe to his lips again.

Kuroo ran over to Kenma, checking to make sure he was okay before he untied his hands from behind his back.

“Are you alright, Kitten?” he asked, helping him stand up.

“Fine,” Kenma answered. “After Bokuto escaped.” He frowned up at the older man. “I had to move on to Plan C.”

“Plan C?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side, not looking the least bit sheepish or regretful, though he’d messed up their original rescue plan.

“That would be me.” Yaku mouthed the pipe.

“Thank you for helping us.” Kuroo stood before the shorter man. “We owe you.”

“You’ll receive my bill in the mail.” He turned and walked out the door. “Come, Lev.”

“Yes, Yaku-san!” He grinned.  “See you later, Kenma-san,” he added in a sing-song voice before he followed the other out.

“Who were they?” Akaashi asked.

“Friends,” Kenma explained.  “Are you alright, Akaashi-san?”

“Yes, thanks to you.” He hesitantly reached forward, knowing the cat didn’t like to be touched, but was surprised when Kenma hugged him.

“I’m glad.”

“Me, too!” Bokuto cheered, encasing them both in his strong arms.

“Kuroo,” Kenma said, voice muffled. “Call him off.”

“No can do, Kitten.” Kuroo beamed, joining in on the group hug.

“Um…”

They all turned toward the cage in the corner where Inuoka looked up at them shyly.

“Can I come out now?”

 

“Thank you again, Akaashi-san.” Inuoka bowed once they were outside.  “I’ll never forget what you and your friends did for me.”

“Are you sure you'll make it home on your own?”

“It’s not far from here,” the dog said. “I think I’ll get there just in time for dinner.” He smiled and waved as he walked toward the train station.  Bokuto waved after him with big sweeps of his arms.

“So,” Kuroo began, pursing his lips. “ _That_ was an ordeal.”

“I’m sorry to have put you through it,” Akaashi said, bowing low.

“Hey, it was worth it to get my bro’s man back.” Kuroo shoved his hands into his pockets.

“And I got to see Kuro in a suit,” Kenma added, not looking up from his video game, which he seemed to produce from out of thin air.

“You like me in a suit, Ken-Ken?” Kuroo teased, but the cat just nodded, causing the taller man to blush.

“I’m just happy Akaashi is safe.” Bokuto wrapped an arm around him. “I know that you said you were doing it for me, but…” He swallowed. “Please don’t ever disappear again.”

“Bokuto-san, I’m so-”

“You don’t have to apologize.” He cupped his cheeks and leaned in close, bumping their noses. “Just…stay with me, okay?”

Akaashi felt tears welling up, but he blinked them back, smiling.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Bokuto closed the distance between them and brushed their lips together. “I love you, Akaashi Keiji.”

Now he let the tears fall, burying his face in Bokuto’s chest as he closed his wings around them.

He loved him so much.  So very much.

“Me, too," he breathed and then gasped when Bokuto lifted him up, spinning him around and laughing.  Akaashi found the laughter to be contagious and joined in.

“Hey, you two love birds,” Kuroo called from where he and Kenma were, a few meters ahead.  “Let’s go home!”

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto set Akaashi down before offering his arm. “Shall we?”

Home.  The place he belonged.

“Yes.” Akaashi took his arm and leaned his head on the taller man’s shoulder.  “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally managed to finish it!  
> This was the first time I had to go back and change things a LOT. I kept hating what I wrote and I had an idea of where I wanted it to go, but I had trouble getting there. But...I did it!!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
